A Pokemon World
by mvboys2
Summary: When Pokemon infects the real world... CrackFic, parody of Pokemon transformation stories.
1. Purple Rattata

**NOTE: I AM VERY WELL AWARE PRINCE IS DEAD, AND THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY... Maybe**

Prince was performing live outside of the wall that Trump built, to an enthusiastic crowd of over 30,000 people. He was in the midst of a passionate rendition of "The Beautiful Ones", a song that could move the most hardened to tears.

With the force of a thousand atomic bombs, he belted out "DO YOU WANT HIM?" "OR DO YOU WANT ME?" "'CAUSE I WANT YOU!" sending the Election-hardened audience into tears. He continued to scream out more lyrics:

"TELL ME BABY, DO YOU WANT ME!"  
"I GOTTA KNOW, I GOTTA KNOW, DO YOU WANT ME!"

"BABY BABY BABY, LISTEN TO ME!"  
"I MAY NOT KNOW WHERE I"M GOING BACK"

"I SAID I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT I NEED!"

"ONE THING, ONE THING FOR CERTAIN BABY, I KNOW WHAT I WANT"  
"AND IT'S TO PLEASE YOU BABY, PLEASE YOU BABY"

"I'M BEGGING DOWN ON MY KNEES! I WANT YOU!"

Then, with all his might, he shrieked out "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BABY BABY BABY BABY I WANT YOU!"  
"YES I DOOOOOOOO!"

The audience was in hysterics, as the song, and the show, came to an explosive close.

"Thank you everybody, goodnight!"

And with that the show was over.

Prince then exited backstage into his dressing room. Once he left the venue into his car, a man walked into him.

"Who are you?" Prince asked.

"My name is Ty" he said. "Your throat must be sore from all that screaming, isn't it?" "Well, here's a drink i made". Ty then pulled out a flask of a strange purple liquid.

"You're not trying to dupe me into drinking Purple Drank, are you?" Prince said.

"No, this is much better than that my friend" said Ty.

"My friend? We just met precisely 32.67 seconds ago!" Said Prince.

"Oh well, just drink up". So Prince took the liquid from the man and drank it up. Immediately he spit it out.

"What in the actual holy hell did you put in this drink? Am I getting drugged?" The Purple One blurted out.

"Let's just say you're gonna get a lot more purple soon" Said Ty.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Prince began to feel weird. He looked down at his arms and he saw that they were turning... purple!

Prince screamed "AUGGGGUGUauGUAuGUAuGUAuUGUAuGUAGUA!" as his body reshaped into the form of a purple rat, with big teeth- Prince Rogers Nelson had become a Ratatta.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rattata-Prince asked.

"'Twas bored" Ty said.

"Better yet, HOW did you do this to me?"

"A handy case of Rattata-Transformation serum. They'll readily available at Tesco"

"Tesco?" Prince asked

"I bought it in London. They're still reeling from Brexit, so they tried some cash-grabs".

"So have fun trying to sing as a Rattata!" And with that he left.

Prince was angry as could be, but then he realized it wasn't so bad. After all, he was purple now! And he could still sing.

So Prince enjoyed his new life as a Rattata.


	2. Temple of the Eeevee

Temple of the Dog were on their way to Pyongyang, North Korea, for another show on their major anniversary tour. They got special permission from Kim-Jong Un, who says they are the greatest band to walk the face of the earth. Eddie Vedder and Chris Cornell were sitting opposite eachother, flipping water bottles and dabbing, as they wanted to be hip with the kids.

In the midst of the flipping, a conversation ensued.

"Hey, Eddie, did you know Prince became a Rattata?" said Cornell

"What's a Rattata?" Asked Eddie.

"How in the name of Harambe do you not know what a Rattata is? They're rat-like creatures from the Pokemon games. Get with it!" Said Cornell.

"Oh yeah, Pokemon! Anyway, how did he do it?" asked Vedder.

"He bought a bottle of Pokemon Transformation Serum at Tesco".

"That's interesting". "Hope it doesn't happen to us".

"You never know".

They soon arrived at Pyongyang for the concert. The band performed an electrifying set that kept the North Korean crowd on their feet. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the band, Ty had arrived.

He found a water bottle by the side of the stage, he emptied the contents of the bottle.

"So what Pokemon should I turn Cornell into?" Ty pondered. "I know! Since the band is called Temple of the _Dog,_ I'll make him an _Eevee!"_ Ty said, a malicious grin forming on his face.

So he poured the Eevee transformation serum, which this time he got from Walmart, into the water bottle.

Soon, the band left stage. As they made their way backstage, soon to come out for an encore, Vedder noticed a water bottle with a strange liquid inside of it. He soon had an idea.

"Hey Chris, if I flip this water bottle and it lands, you have to drink this" said Vedder.

"O boy" said Cornell. So he flipped the bottle, and it landed!

"Drink up!" said Vedder, handing the water bottle to him.

"This can't be too bad, after all i've done the cinnamon challenge!" so Cornell drank up. It tasted weird.

At that time, it was time to go back on stage for their usual encore of "Hunger Strike". The band started to play the instrumentals, and Cornell started to sing.

"I don't mind, stealing bread..." suddenly he began to feel a powerful headache. "I feel a pounding in my head... OH GOD, what's happening to me" said Cornell as pain spread throughout his body. He looked at his arms, and saw that brown fur was growing on them.

"It's the drink, I know it. I gotta get out of here." Said Cornell, who made a dash for it. The band followed him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" screamed Chris, showing Eddie his arms.

"Look man I didn't know that this would happen to you!" said Eddie. "I just thought it would make you violently ill!"

"That's not a good thing!" said Chris, the brown spreading.

"It's better than what's happening to you!" said Vedder.

"Look, let's make a deal. If I flip this water bottle and it lands" said Cornell, gradually turning into an Eevee, "You have to vape this" Cornell held up an e-cig as a tail grew.

"Oh well.


End file.
